Forum:Spoilers in infoboxes
:I'm also strongly in support of the anti-spoiler rout (perhaps ironically considering I let myself patrol SS edits). Can we implement some sort of show/hide tag within the infobox fields themselves that can say "Spoiler" and be clicked to show the spoilerific info? I'm afraid I don't really have the wikia coding knowledge to attempt such a thing, and I can't make any promises that I'll be able to look into learning such code in the near future.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:32, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I support this as well. I'm a bit rusty with wiki coding, but I think that the only way to do a show/hide button involves a table, which is too unwieldy for an infobox. I'll see if I can find anything, though. Another option would be to write some Javascript to allow elements with a certain title to fade in or out when clicked, but plain wiki coding would be better if we could get it. EDIT: Here is what I came up with for Javascript. The spoiler button could stand to be made a bit more button-like, but the functionality is there. EDIT2: I should clarify that this requires Javascript. -'Isdrak ' 06:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC) If It can work in some manner that doesn't look like someone slapped fly paper, hamster bedding and paint buckets together to make a copy of the Lincoln monument, I'm all for it. --AuronKaizer ' 23:43, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Another option would be to make the text and background the same color, so that you have to highlight it to see it. I believe you can change the background color for a specific bit of text somehow, so you could make it something obvious like a black on black rectangle. We would still want to put a label saying "Spoiler, highlight to read" or something, but that would just be normal text so we could control its look easily. You could also highlight the entire box at once to quickly see all of its contents.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:06, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I suppose that could work. A notice saying that the infobox contains spoilers that must be highlighted to read could be placed in the caption section of the coding (separated from the actual caption by a , obviously, if we were to put it there). Jedimasterlink (talk) 18:30, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :::That code Drakky made looks great in the link, but it doesn't seem to be working when I tried it here. I have no idea why.EDIT: Apparently this is because of a current lack of Javascript on ZP?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 05:08, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::We have Javascript, but it requires some that we don't have. My wiki is set up so that Javascript can be embedded in pages, but the line "$("title='Spoiler'").click(function(){$(this.nextSibling).fadeIn()});" would have to be added in common.js instead of placed on the page for it to work here. -'Isdrak ' 05:14, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::So, can we add the necessary Javascript, or is this something we'd have to get Wikia to do? I don't exactly know anything about how Javascript works. Jedimasterlink (talk) 16:30, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Anyone with admin powers can add it. -'Isdrak ' 20:54, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::So it's something we add to one of the MediaWiki pages. If it's as simple as taking your code and putting it on the appropriate page, I can do that. EDIT: It doesn't seem like it's nearly that simple. Either someone who knows how to work with Javascript needs to do this, or Drakky, you need to write the code, put it either here or in the sandbox, and have one of the admins copy and paste it into the common.js page. EDIT (again): Right. Duh. The code is already right above this... Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:11, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I've cleared my cache a few times and haven't seen any changes. If nobody else is seeing anything, perhaps someone else should look at it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:50, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Try this: function spoilerLoad(){ $("title='Spoiler'").click(function(){$(this.nextSibling).fadeIn()}); } hookEvent('load', spoilerLoad); -'Isdrak ' 00:17, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, that did it. I think it looks good, though making it more obvious that we're supposed to click the word "spoiler" would be nice. Now, do we just add the raw code to the appropriate infoboxes, or is there a way to make a template out of this? Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:24, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I think it should work as a template. Before we start adding this, though, we should get a community consensus on whether to use it and how the button should look. -'Isdrak ' 01:32, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Agreed. As for the button (this is all assuming we decide to implement this), if we can get something to happen just from hovering the cursor over to the word spoiler (e.g., an underline appears or the word "spoiler" changes color), that would be great. If that's not possible, giving the word "spoiler" the same color as an in-wiki link would get the message across. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:40, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::I would suggest Spoiler with the small hover-over question mark in the upper right corner which, when hovered over, would say something along the lines of "Click to display spoiler". I don't remember the coding for that, though. -'Minish Link' 01:42, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::^That. I like that. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:46, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, to do that, the Javascript would have to say: function spoilerLoad(){ $("to display spoiler'").click(function(){$(this.nextSibling).fadeIn()}); } hookEvent('load', spoilerLoad); 'Click to display spoiler' is what it says when moused over. The HTML would be changed to: Spoiler: Link wins. -'Isdrak ' 01:55, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Another thing I was thinking is that as opposed to implementing this into the infobox templates which would be a pain anyway, it would be far easier to just make a template (probably titled something like just "S", sort of like Template:Q and Template:D) and have the syntax be . With the js now in common, does that mean we could just do: Spoiler: } As the template? -'Minish Link' 02:12, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :That's pretty much what I was thinking we should do (if the community decides to do this). I guess I should have made it more clear when I first brought up templates, but yeah. That works. EDIT: Firstly, the HTML needs to be Spoiler: Link wins. Secondly, I the code works as it's supposed to without the Javascript written in the infobox, so I assume what you wrote, Minish, will be sufficient for the template. We still need a broader community consensus on this, though. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:15, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Oops, forgot to change the title; you are correct as to what it should be. Also, yes, Minish's template code does work with that modification. -'Isdrak ' 02:53, February 2, 2012 (UTC) So, for anyone who hasn't been following this, Drakky came up with this, and I think it looks good and works really well. What do the rest of you think? Jedimasterlink (talk) 19:37, February 4, 2012 (UTC) : With the mouseover text/question mark thingy, any reader should be able to easily figure out how to display it. I'm in favor of implementing the code as currently displayed in the sandbox Jedi linked to. Good job Drakky.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:09, February 4, 2012 (UTC) This has been open for long enough to say that no opposition is equivalent to full support. It's getting late in my time zone, so I'll probably start working to implement this within the next 24 hours. Jedimasterlink (talk) 06:09, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Were you planning some sort of systematic approach like sorting through the master list of articles or the list of final bosses or something?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:32, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was thinking of sorting through lists of bosses, major characters, and anything else I can think of that's likely to have spoilers in the infobox. The template will have to be made first, of course. Jedimasterlink (talk) 14:54, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I could make the template since I'm home from school and I could get a start on it. But a few things before we go ahead, should we change the "spoiler" text to make it red like the spoiler template? And if we were to would it be bold? With that answered I think we should be able to go ahead. :::It being bold and red would look like: Spoiler: Link wins. Spoiler: Link wins. I personally think it catches more attention since it's a different color. – Jäzz '' 19:57, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Makes sense to me. That also makes it look more consistent with existing spoiler templates. Jedimasterlink (talk) 20:48, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::So, what are we putting it on exactly? I wasn't involved in the bulk of this discussion. – ''Jäzz '' 21:15, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, right. We're putting it infobox categories where spoilers are present, though you've probably figured that out by now, either from my edits or the instructions on Template:S. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:43, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm in full support of the red tag for the reasons people have already mentioned. Basically you want to put this tag on any information which you would want to put in a spoiler marked section in the regular article, which is of course fairly arbitrary and subjective. It's not something I've ever seen contention over though, so I'm not really worried about that.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:13, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Is it really neccisary to hide the quest item obtained from bosses? Many of these are not really unexpected. Especially in cases like the original NES game, based on sources like the manual people are most likely aware of what each of the bosses is guarding before they even start playing the game.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Some of them definitely don't need to be hidden, but others inadvertently reveal certain plot points. For example, the late-game Twilight Princess bosses . I may have gone too far on some of them, though, like the Triforce shards in the first game and the Maidens in FSA. The Maidens from ALttP, on the other hand, ought to remain hidden (especially the one you free at Turtle Rock) since you don't realize that they are important to the plot until you're far enough into the story. The Pendants in ALttP could probably stand to be visible, though. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think the first (or in some cases only) set of quest items in most games can be left untagged, since players will become familiar with them in the very first dungeon, if the plot or external sources hasn't explained them already. Most of the games with two sets of dungeons have a very good reason to keep the second group of spoils hidden though, like you were saying with TP and ALttP. What about the tags on the Instruments of the Sires and Essences of Time and Nature? They are each a distinctive thing, but once you've seen one you know the story surrounding the rest, and reading "Echoing Howl" doesn't really say anything about the plot to someone who hasn't played the game.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:03, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::My reasoning for the Instruments of the Sirens was that they linked directly to information within the bounds of spoiler tags (or rather, what ''should have been marked -- I had to add the tags after the fact). Essences of Time and Nature can probably be left untagged. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:10, February 11, 2012 (UTC)